


You Don't Know What you got 'till its Gone

by lostinwinchesterland



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwinchesterland/pseuds/lostinwinchesterland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a couple months since Phil's horrible death. Yet Dan still has nightmares about that terrible afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know What you got 'till its Gone

"Hey Dan look over there!" Phil exclaimed excitedly  

 

"What?" Dan asks

 

"I think that's a new statute! I wanna go get a photo of me on it." Stated Phil.

 

"Alright." Dan smiles and pulls out his phone as Phil runs across the road.

 

"Phil wait!" Dan yells but it's to late. A drunk driver flys around the corner out of nowhere and slams into Phil. Dan sprints over and kneels down by his friend and calls emergency.

 

"Oh god oh god oh god." He says to himself checking phils pulse only to be greeted by silence.

 

"I need help! My friend was hit by a car! I can't find a pulse! Hurry!" He shouts into the phone.

 

"okay sir I need you to calm down okay where are you." The operator asks and Dan is surprised that she is so calm.

 

"I'll never leave you Phil!" He sobs knowing that this very well might be the end.

\------

Dan sits up in a sweat to realize that he is at home in his bed and that it was just a dream, a memory that he wasn't loosing him best friend like that one afternoon. He flops back down on the bed and glances at the clock to see that it reads 3:30. The numbers starts to blur as hot tears make their way into his eyes. He rustles around is his bed trying to get some sleep only to find it useless. At about 6:45 he gets out of bed and eats a bowl of the only box of cereal that was left. A mega family box of shrredies, and leaves the flat. On his walk that he goes on everyday he stops to by some flowers. He walks between the many rows of headstones carrying his boque of freshly picked flowers from the stall he passed but stops in front of a freshly dug grave, and gently places the flowers on the dirt.

 

"Hey, I still miss you. Prahaps I always will. But I told you I will never leave you and I plan on keeping that promise. But I made a tribute for you on both of our channel with every single video it took about a week or two. But I did it. Telling your mom was terrible she still stops by the flat to check on me and your damn house plants. Even still I think you have a problem. I can still hear your voice telling me you don't. I can't help but think that there was more that I could do. I look out the window and I see that scene replay in my mind then and every time I close my eyes. Every time Phil. Every time. I miss just bumming about with you at home. I can't film anything anymore. I don't know what to do anymore. I just sit there. I never got a chance to tell you this before Phil but I love you. I didn't really know it until that day in the street. I guess it's one of those you don't know what you got till it's gone kind of thing or what. But I miss you." Dan says tears starting to roll down his face an fall onto the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow." He finishes and walks back home.


End file.
